Our Adventure
by Duff-Duff
Summary: Tohru and haru bump into each other trying to get home. TohruHaru fic, continued at request. CompleteDisclaimer: i don't own Fruits Basket
1. Chapter 1

**First Haru/Tohru oneshot. please read and review.**

Haru walked along the street slowly, his hands in his pockets and taking small glances at his surroundings every so often. He was lost, again. He checked his watch. It was almost eleven o'clock. He sighed and was about to turn a corner when a couple of voices caught his attention.

"Thank you for helping with the late shifts, Tohru. You were a real help to us old dears." An old woman said smiling. Her smile was matched by her friend standing beside her at the doorway to the building in front of them.

"Oh, no, it was my pleasure, really!" Came a rushed reply from a young girl, around fifteen or sixteen. The girl blushed deeply at the compliment given to her. The old women chuckled softly.

"You're too modest. Goodbye Tohru."

"Goodbye!" Tohru waved energetically and began to walk down the road towards Haru. She hadn't seen him, or if she had she hadn't recognised him.

Haru walked up to her.

"She was right, you are too modest."

Tohru looked up surprised.

"Hatsuharu! What are you doing here? It's so late, are you back from visiting someone or-"

She was cut off by a finger pressed to her lips.

"Give me time to answer."

She looked down, embarrassed.

"Sorry.."

Haru slapped himself mentally. He hadn't meant to upset her in any way.

"No, it's okay. Anyway, what are you doing out late?"

"I had a late shift in my work today."

"Ah, I overheard your friend talking about that. But you should be careful, you can run into some real weirdo's around here at night."

"I'm sure I'd be fine, Shigure's isn't too far from here. And what about you? Why are you here?"

Haru cleared his throat. "I got…lost."

He walked in silence and expected her to laugh at him, or something. Call him silly at least.

"Was it fun?"

Haru stopped.

"What?.."

"Was it fun getting lost?" Tohru stopped beside him. "I mean, I know some people don't like getting lost and find it annoying, but think about this. Getting lost is like a change of plan, it's s something new and you're not really sure exactly what you'll find or where you'll end up. I feel sorry for the people who are afraid to get lost sometimes. Getting lost can be like an adventure, you know?" She stopped talking and just walked along with Haru.

Haru smiled. Only she could make something like that seem good. He now had a brighter look on one of his bad habits. He didn't think so bad of it now.

"Well, I'm just back from my adventure I guess." he said softly. They had arrived just outside Shigure's path to the house.

"Well next time I'll come to. I wouldn't mind going on an adventure. Um… Since you're here, why don't you stay the night? Shigure won't mind."

"Okay then." he mumbled.

The stepped quietly into the house. Tohru fixed them both a drink and they sat on the couch in the study. They talked for a little while about their day. Haru was sipping his drink when he noticed Tohru leaning on him. He looked at her. She had fallen asleep. He took the mug out her hand and placed it on the table. He took a blanket and covered both of them. Yuki and kyo wouldn't be happy in the morning, but that was hours away. He took one last glance at the figure sleeping beside him. He thought about how she had affected him since being introduced to the sohma family. How she had always been kind, and had been there for them. For him. He yawned and rested next to her.

'Thank you Tohru. I mean it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou to everyone who reviewed!**

Haru was right. Yuki and Kyo weren't happy the next morning. Haru had woken up and yawned. He looked at his surroundings and remembered he was at Shigure's. He looked to his side and found that Tohru was still sleeping peacefully by his side, and her arm had draped over his chest whilst he was sleeping. He put his hand over hers and leaned into her. He was about to fall asleep again when, unfortunately, Yuki walked in. he saw the couple on the couch and froze. His eyes had a hurt look to them and he looked shocked. Damn. Haru looked at him guiltily. He knew Yuki might have had some feelings towards Tohru. He thought perhaps he should get up now. Before he could even let go of Tohru's hand Kyo walked in. 'Oh god.' he thought wincing. This definitely wasn't good. The stupid cat definitely had feelings for her.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" Kyo yelled. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

Tohru sat up gasping. She had been woken up by all the noise.

"I was just sleeping…" Haru mumbled.

"Next to Ms. Honda." Yuki said coldly. His eyes were hard. Not good…

"Get away from her already!" Kyo snarled.

"Hey, Hey! What's with all the noise?" Shigure chirped. "It's not like it's ..the… end…"

His last words came out slowly as he witnessed the scene. He stood silent. Then he smirked. Then grinned.

"My little flower! Haru!" He cried dramatically. He darted beside them.

"My little wife, with Hatsuharu? How could you do this to me!"

Tohru gasped and shook her head furiously.

"No, no, no! It's not what you think! I just bumped into him on the way home and we talked and then walked home and I invited him in and we had tea and then we talked and then I got sleepy, and then I fell asleep and, and then-!" Hatsuharu cut off her ramblings .

"It's like.. De cha Vu." She thought as his finger pressed into her lips.

"We didn't do anything wrong, why should we explain ourselves?" Haru stated calmly.

Kyo fumed and Yuki looked as though he could kill Haru there and then. Shigure however, was delighted.

"Protecting the one you love! Haru, I never thought you and my little flower would get together."

The rice ball and the cow reddened.

"W-we're not t-together" Tohru stammered.

"Oh really?" Shigure grinned evilly. "Then why are you still holding hands?"

They broke apart immediately.

The cow got up and cleared his throat.

"I've got to go." And he did.

Kyo turned his attention to Tohru.

"What the hell were you thinking? You shouldn't let people do that you. God!" He stormed out. No doubt, to go to the roof.

"You should really take more care Ms. Honda." Yuki said quietly. He walked out to his secret base, the vegetable garden. He couldn't look at her.

Tohru hung her head. They were so upset with her.

"You know Tohru." Shigure murmured. "Haru was right wasn't he? You didn't do anything wrong so don't feel bad about it."

She smiled. "Thanks." She ran after Hatsuharu.

"Wait!" She shouted. He stopped at the top of the path and allowed her to catch up.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I put you in a really embarrassing moment back there. I'm really sorry."

'Screw it.' He thought. Haru turned round sharply and grabbed her into a hug. Toru's eyes widened and a large POOF sound was heard. Instead of a young boy she was hugging a cow.

"Don't be. Thank you for being so kind. I mean it. I've wanted to tell you this for a long time. I'm so grate ful to you. For your kindness. So, thank you." He was a little awkward saying this but now.

'At least now she knows.'

"Just throw my clothes over my back. I'll put them on when I change back." He mooed.

Tohru nodded and slung them over his back.

As the ridiculous figure was on it's way Tohru found herself crying.

'Why?..' She thought. What could she have to cry about? She forwards towards the figure of a cow.

She had gotten him onto so much trouble. She may not be able to speak to him for it at school, and he hardly ever visited. Another tear slipped down.

"Don't go…"

**This chapter doesn't have much haru/tohru in it but this is important for later.**


	3. Chapter 3

-1**To all who reviewed, I LOVE YOU! Keep reviewing and maybe tell me if Akito should get involved. Thanks and here's another chapter.**

Kyo and Yuki had taken upon themselves to give Haru the cold shoulder. This left an unhappy Tohru and confused Momiji. Haru was also hurt by this. He still liked Yuki and kind of wanted to be friendly with Kyo. Most of all he wanted to continue speaking to her. Tohru hadn't been able to speak to him at all for the three days at school he had seen her. He had passed her in corridors and every time they tried to speak there was always some excuse from the cat and rat for why not to. For example, 'You'll be late for class' or 'The yankee and psychic are probably waiting for you to speak to them.' Tohru felt so awkward around the three males. There was no reason why they should be so mad about what happened, this was taking it too far. On the fourth day She, Yuki and Kyo were on their way home after school when they bumped into Momiji and Hatsuharu.

"Tohru!" cheered Momiji, running towards her with open arms. He was knocked down by a blow to the head by a bad tempered cousin of his

"Damn Rabbit, what are you, stupid!"

"WAA, Kyo's hitting me!"

"You really shouldn't pick on little kids Kyo, it's not very nice."

"Shut up. And what are you two doing, stalking us?"

Momiji stopped crying.

"We're here to see Tohru. We haven't been able to speak to her in ages." he said.

"We're on our way home." Tohru's escorts replied in unison. Pretty coldly as well.

"No." Tohru whispered. She stood nervously. "I-I want to speak to them. I haven't…haven't spoken to them in a while. I want things back to how they were. I don't want to pretend I don't notice when you deliberately give them the cold shoulder. Why won't you let them talk to me? Is it because of what happened that night? Please. You can tell me what's wrong."

"It's…Well…" Yuki struggled to find words. 'How can I tell her why? How do I?'

"Oh, I get it." The rabbit murmered. "You were both jealous 'cause you're both in love with to-"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Kyo punched him in the head again.

"Kyo!" Tohru gasped.

"Damn cat, what the hell's your problem!" Haru shouted. He clenched his fists. He was sick of Kyo being an ass to Momiji. And he was even worse than usual now.

"He wouldn't shut up!"

"That's no god damn reason to hit him!"

"Shut up, you **stupid **cow!" The cat snarled. Kyo never saw it coming. A large fist smashed into his right upper cheekbone, the side of his nose and his eye. Kyo was knocked backwards from the impact and fell over.

"Don't **ever **call me stupid again." Black Haru said quietly. He glared at Kyo. "Or I'll kill you." he was now standing right beside him, Kyo still on the ground.

"You call me stupid yet you're the one who foolishly tries to get into a family that despises you. Why can't you take the hint? The cat has always been shunned. We **hate **you!" With his last sentence he raised his foot up to kick him in the head.

"Don't!" Haru was shoved to the side. Tohru gripped his sleeves slightly and buried her head in his chest, but not hugging him.

"Please…No more fighting…" She shut her eyes tight trying not to cry. She felt something on the top of her head. She opened her eyes without lifting her head.

White Haru had lowered his head to hers, so his mouth was level with her ear.

"Okay. Enough's enough." he whispered. Yuki stood shocked at the whole scene. He forced himself to go to Kyo.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He snapped angrily. He got up and brushed off his clothes.

"I'm leaving. On my own." With that he stormed off. Yuki turned to the remaining three.

"I'm going to go to. Haru, Momiji- and Tohru. Please forgive me. I was overprotective when I had no right to be. Ms. Honda I feel for you as one of my most treasured and closest friends. Kyo however.. He certainly seems to have taken a more advanced liking to you. I should be going. I'll see you back at the house. Goodbye." he silently walked off.

Tohru's grip on Haru tightened. Momiji whimpered a little. Haru lifted his head up and looked up at the sky for a moment.

"Dammit."


	4. Chapter 4

**27 reviews last time I checked! Thanks so much everyone. And no negatives. I think I answered most people, but to everyone who I couldn't manage to reply to: Thanks for reviewing! Anyway, here's another chapter. This chapter isn't so much tohru/haru. The reason is in the chapter. **

**Read and review please.**

_Italics: flashback(s) _

'**thinking'**

"**speaking"**

**This story set before Tohru sees Kyo's true form, a little while after she meets Haru. So the idea in part of this story is a mild spoiler for late in the anime/manga.**

Tohru lay down flat on her stomach on her bed. She rested her chin on her hands. She thought back to what had happened this week. She thought back to the fight.

"_Shut up, you **stupid **cow!" The cat snarled. Kyo never saw it coming. A large fist smashed into his right upper cheekbone, the side of his nose and his eye. Kyo was knocked backwards from the impact and fell over._

"_Don't **ever **call me stupid again." Black Haru said quietly. He glared at Kyo. "Or I'll kill you." he was now standing right beside him, Kyo still on the ground. _

"_You call me stupid yet you're the one who foolishly tries to get into a family that despises you. Why can't you take the hint? The cat has always been shunned. We **hate **you!" With his last sentence he raised his foot up to kick him in the head._

"_Don't!" Haru was shoved to the side. Tohru gripped his sleeves slightly and buried her head in his chest, but not hugging him._

"_Please…No more fighting…" She shut her eyes tight trying not to cry. She felt something on the top of her head. She opened her eyes without lifting her head._

_White Haru had lowered his head to hers, so his mouth was level with her ear._

"_Okay. Enough's enough." he whispered._

She gripped her quilt. She had gotten so worried when the fight started. It could have ended so much worse..

'Why were they fighting? I think I had something to do with it. I can't just lie around thinking about this. I… I need to talk to them all again.' Tohru got up and walked to the hallway. Picking up the phone she dialled a number.

"Eh, hello? Is this Hatori?"

A male voice answered.

"Yes, it is. Tohru, what can I do for you?"

"I need to speak to Hatsuharu. Can you please ask him to come over to Shigure's today? As soon as he can."

"Yes, I'll pass the message on. Please take care of yourself, you sound so worried these days."

"I will. thank you."

She hung up, then stared at the phone for a little while. Slowly, she moved on to the living room.

Yuki and Kyo were there, Yuki was sitting revising for a test for school and Kyo was, well, just sitting doing nothing. When she walked in they both looked to see who it was. She came and sat down. After ten minutes of silence Someone spoke up.

"Ms, Honda." Yuki said smiling. He said it calmly but he was nervous. He had told her about Kyo's feelings for her.

"So what is it?" Kyo grumbled.

"Um, we all need to talk about some things. And, eh, Haru's coming over to."

"WHAT? That stupid cow? Why the hell is he coming!" Kyo snapped.

A large slapping sound echoed around the room. There was a sunned silence.

"Why can't **you **understand you're upsetting Tohru. She's done so much for you and can't help it if it someone else she likes. You're a jealous idiot." Shigure was at the backdoor to the garden and had been listening in. he had his hand hovering beside Kyo, who had a large red mark on his cheek.

"This is gone on long enough." Yuki closed his textbook and stood up from where he was sitting.

"We wait for Haru. Then we end this." Everyone was looking away. They couldn't seem to stare at each other.

"What is this?" Haru had somehow managed to find Shigure's. He stared at the awkward scene in front of his eyes.

"We need to talk." Tohru said.

"Now." Yuki added.

"Okay." Haru sat cross legged on the floor.

"Tell me how the fight broke out." Tohru wasn't asking a question.

"I don't need this." Kyo got up to go but was forced back down to sit.

Shigure held a grip on his arm.

"You're staying here. We're sorting this out."

The cat clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes.

"It was because of that damn cow." he muttered.

"Why? What did he do?"

Silence.

"What did he do?" As much as he disliked him at this point, Yuki couldn't help but feel sorry for Kyo.

Kyo unclenched his fist and looked down. Then he looked at Tohru.

"I just got something. To want someone to like you so much, just as you do to them...but never see it happen. That's like me and Kagura. I…I always shun her, and tell her to go away. And I've never realised how much that must hurt."

"I don't get it. What does that have to do with haru? Kyo.. Right now I don't know what's wrong. But I want you to be able to talk to me. I want to know what's wrong, and I want to be able to at least try to help. But Kyo… More than anything I want you to know that I'm always going to be here for you. As your friend. I can't be anything more than that. Right now Kyo, I want to be more than friends with Haru. I'm… I'm sorry."

Haru looked at her wide eyed.

"No.. It's okay. Even if you don't like me that way. I'm happy to just be a friend. But what I really wanted at the start… I just wanted us to be together." A tear noticeably slid down his face.

Tohru looked away.

"We can be… but as friends. Only friends."

"That's fine. Even if it's just as a friend it's enough. Thank you." He slowly got up Shigure loosened his grip until he released him. Haru looked up to say something but Yuki raised his hand and shook his head.

Once Kyo was gone Yuki looked at Haru.

"He needs to be alone."

Tohru sat in front of haru.

"Tohru?.."

She made a small choking noise then burst into tears. She grabbed Haru into a hug. A large poof noise was heard and Haru's cow form was being hugged again by Tohru. He nuzzled his head into her neck.

"It's okay…" he couldn't think of what else to say. He just let her cry it out. That was what she maybe needed. To let everything out.

It was a few hours later, and haru was still in his cow form. This was because Tohru had fallen asleep and had fallen asleep whilst having her arms wrapped round his neck. She had cuddled into him, and was tired out a little. He didn't blame her.

If it was possible for cows, he gave a small smile.

'Is that why you called me over? To be here for you?'

He relaxed and leaned into her.

'You know… this is the second time this kind of thing's happened.'

**A.N.: The second time they fell asleep together, just in case that isn't clear.**

**Any questions about any of the chapters just ask.**

**Next chapter is the finisher. Or i might leave it here. Probably not.**


	5. Chapter 5

-1**This is the final chapter. I hope it's an okay finish. To everyone who supported me, thanks so much! **

**Well, read and review please.**

_Italics: flashbacks_

"**speaking"**

'**thinking'**

Two years after Tohru announced her feelings…

Haru and Tohru both grinned like maniacs. Everyone as cheering for them and congratulating them. They held hands and looked at each other. Haru cupped Tohru's face in his hands and gave her a long deep kiss.

"Get a room already!" Uo laughed. Hana stood beside her, not saying anything, but held a small smile on her face. Tohru's grandfather and all the Sohma's had come to congratulate herself and Haru on their engagement.

"Orange-top, you too!" Kagura giggled. Ever since Kyo realised what he had been doing to her, he had went up and apologised. He took her affection for him more seriously and they had decided to go out ever since. They were now currently in a tight hug, Kagura sitting on Kyo's lap.

"Shut up ya damn Yankee, you shouldn't even be watching!" He snapped.

"Aww, is Kyo-Kyo mad?" Uo mocked.

"Don't call me that!" They continued fighting, but it was only bickering and nothing serious.

Yuki went up to Tohru.

"Ms. Honda, congratulations. This is a present for yourself and Hatsuharu."

"Oh, thank you so much!" She gushed happily. It was a medium sized box, about six inches wide ans eight inches tall.

"Can I open it?" She asked.

"Of course."

Haru gripped her hand them let go and she took the box from Yuki to open. Inside was a snow globe. In the snow globe there were two small figurines. A cow and girl were both sitting and kneeling down. The girl was hugging the cow's neck and the cow was leaning into her.

"Very much like ourselves." Haru commented. Tohru blushed.

"Y-yes."

She remembered how Haru had proposed. He had taken her to the place they had first met, then under the bridge nearby. When there he fidgeted with his pocket.

"_Haru? Are you okay? You're really quiet today,is something the matter?" he laughed._

"_No. Um Tohru, I..ah…"_

"_yes..?" She asked confused. He took a deep breath._

"_I really like you! Will-will you marry me?" He produced a small black box from his pocket and opened it. Inside was a silver ring with a small diamond in it. _

_She gasped._

"_Hatsuharu.."_

_His heart thumped._

"_yes?"_

"_OF COURSE!" She shrieked, and flung her arms round him. She was so happy she forgot a small detail._

"_Tohru? Tohru! I haven't changed!" He yelled, and wrapped her in a big bear hug, the whirled her round once._

_When she was back down She hugged him again._

"_Is the curse on everyone broken now?"_

"_I don't know. Mine is, but we'll have to see." They just stood silent after that under the bridge. Together in their own world._

Unfortunately, only haru's curse had been broken. They were a little sad at this but no-one held a grudge against them. On the contrary, everyone supported them.

Well, almost everyone…

Hatu frowned. How would Akito react? He thought of Hatori and Kana. He shivered. What the hell would he do if he found out? He shook his head. He looked at yuki grinned.

"Thanks for the present. It's really great."

"Your welcome." Tohru turned to Haru and Yuki.

"I'm going to see Uo and Hana. I'll be back, 'Kay?" She ran p to her friends and was immediately swallowed in hugs. Yuki looked at Haru.

"Are you going to tell Akito?"

"No."

"You know he'll find out. He always manages somehow."

"I'll deal with it when the problem comes. For now I want her to be happy. It may not be the same if he finds out."

"Okay. But just be careful." Yuki left.

After the engagement party at Shigure's, the couple sat outside. Hatsuharu was sitting with Tohru in his lap and his arms round her protectively. She was sleeping peacefully.

'Finally…' he thought. 'Finally I'm able to hold her like I've always wanted to.' he tightened his hold on her.

'Akito won't take this away from me.' he thought. He put his head against hers and closed his eyes.

'I won't let him.'

**I wasn't sure how to end this. I might make a sequel, but after I finished my other fanfic, a yu yu hakusho and inuyasha crossover. And I'm also working on a naruto fanfic, but that's not going to be up for a long time, I'm finishing one at a time now.**


End file.
